Love of a Cat, love of a man
by siriushermionelover
Summary: Years living alone as a cat. His love for one, will convince him to enter the world once again to get a life he had never known. HrRB


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the author of the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling

Tender ears picked up the sound of tiny rats feet as they scurried through the halls of Hogwarts School of magic.

Yawning the ginger cat rolled over from its back onto its stomach. He had been pleasantly dreaming of a brunette beauty when the sounds of the tiny feet disturbed him. Blinking his eyes quickly he got up from his place in front of the fire of the Head Girls Dorm and jumped onto the bed where the brunette of his dreams would soon be joining him, as the library had closed an hour ago.

The cat, that people called Crookshanks, yawned again and began to clean his puffy orange fur as he waited. In troubled times like this he could never sleep soundly without his mistress here safe and sound beside him.

Eighteen years. Had it really been that long the cat pondered as his eyes searched the room looking for anything that could be dangerous. After that rat episode four years ago he wasn't taking any chances. He still could have kicked himself for letting the fat rat get away. Every since he saw him in that pet shop he knew it was trouble. He should have just gone ahead and killed it when he had the chance and damn that red-haired fool who seemed in love with it.

Crookshanks. What the hell kind of name is that he thought with a mental chuckle. What was the pet shops owner drinking when she came up with that!

You see, the cat was in fact a man. A person who could change into an animal at anytime. But for eighteen years he had been a cat. Why? Because he was scared and ashamed, and as far as anyone knew, dead.

Regulus Black. Long thought deceased brother of Harry Potter's Godfather Sirius Black. Once a former Death Eater. He tried so hard to please his pureblooded family and to prove he was better then his brother that at eighteen he had got the mark and became a Death Eater. A decision he will regret to his dieing day. At nineteen he wanted out. He was prepared to die to get it. However he over heard something about Voldemort that said he could be killed! He found the locket and left a note to prove he had took it, and he ran. Voldemort found him. However, when Voldemort sent a curse at him he changed to his cat form leaving his clothes behind that was completely destroyed. And so he had 'died'

Freedom however was not in the cards for him. He couldn't change back, and was found and taking to a pet shop! For crying out loud, where he proceeded to make the life of the owner living hell for 14 years. Anyone who came near him he attacked so that they would leave him.

Then she came in. He couldn't breath. She was only and girl, but what a girl! Beautiful! Seeing the rat and seeing that it could harm her, he attacked. He thought that she would leave for good and was sad. After more than a decade of solitude he was lonely and depressed. But she didn't! She petted him and cuddled him and bought him, not listening to the owner's warnings. He purred for the first time.

He did his best to protect her while she protected him from her friend's anger. She shared her secrets and he slept with her, curled up to her warm inviting body.

He saw Sirius, his brother, again that same year. Sirius didn't recognize him and Regulus was once again feeling a since a disappointment. Sirius never paid him any attention. And he sure didn't love him.

The next year his old master returned. Over the years he began to get stronger. His mistress and her friends had to fight him and his followers. The hunt for the Hortexes was almost over and the last step was to kill Voldemort himself. She was going with them. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't lose her. He would fight with her and protect her. Her friends would be too busy to fully protect her.

Over the years he had watched her to grow into a beautiful, smart, compassionate person who deserved a better life.

He looked up as she entered the room. "Hello Crookshanks" she said happily. She sat on the bed where he climbed up onto her lap, and began to purr when he felt her long warm fingers caress his scalp and behind his ears. "We leave tomorrow. Voldemort' s forces have gathered and we must be ready. It will happen tomorrow. Harry is with Dumbledore and Ron with his family. If anything happens to me Ron promised to take you," she said quietly. She went into the bathroom and changed, getting into to back she held him tight and kissed his head whispering, I love you Crookshank", and went to sleep.

Regulus was quiet though this. 'It is happening. But you will not fight without me'. He looked at the angel in front of him. He wanted her in his bed every night. He desired her with every fiber of his being. He loved her with all of his heart. 'You are mine Hermione' he thought as he licked her cheek, 'and I will protect you'. It was time to face his fears and the man that had forced him into a life of hiding. It was time to pick up where his life ended. He jumped to the floor, 'I' am doing this for you, my love, I will be brave for you'. It took and bit of time because it had been almost two decades since he transformed but after a bit he changed back into his old self. He had invented a potion that allowed him not to age when he changed, so he was back to his nineteen-year-old self.

Dark hair and eyes and of average height and build, he hasn't handsome but was okay looking. Sirius had got all the looks in his family. He made his way to the bed where his angel was sleeping. He reached down and gently touched her cheek, tracing it. It was his first contact with her without fur and it amazed him. She was silky soft and moved when he touched, stretching her arms above her head. Her eyes fluttered opened. "What?" she whispered sitting up, "who are you". She looked around looking for something. 'For me', he thought with a smile.

"You don't remember me?" he asked softly, he took both of her hands in his, loving the human contact, the feel of her skin under his. "Look at my eyes" he suggested. "Eyes never change"

Her beautiful eyes widened as they grazed into his for what seemed an eternity. "Crookshanks", she breathe softy. She looked away, trying to find an explanation for what seemed the impossible. He smiled fondly. This was his Hermione. "It is true Hermione. I have been a cat for eighteen years. My name is Regulus Black, Sirius' brother." Her mouth dropped open. He continued, "I never died, I find out about the locket and went to destroy it. I succeed and was almost killed, but I transformed and got away. I stayed as a cat for in a pet shop for years before you bought me. I have seen you at your best and worst. I have seen you grow into the woman you are. I love you Hermione, with all me heart and soul. I couldn't stand back and let you fight without me knowing something could happen. I can't live without you."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she gazed at him. She opened her pink mouth and said, "I love you too".

He heart nearly burst. After so long alone he had finally found love. Looking in her eyes he knew she truly loved him and knew that she could see the same. He would never go back to what he was, because he now had something worth fighting for, a future with the woman he loved. With these thoughts he lead forward and placed his lips on hers. She kissed back; it began slowly but quickly grew heated and passionate, telling each other the promises that has made. Regulus Black and Hermione Granger became whole, holding the person they loved who loved them back.

Beneath that full moon, in the black starry night, and with the threat of war tomorrow, the two new lovers for the first time in their lives became one with another. The mistakes of the past forgotten, with the promise of the future waiting.

Thirteen years later….

A new Headmistress. Dumbledore had retired, still healthy, to enjoy the simple pleasures that had long been denied so many people.

Voldemort had been dead for thirteen years. Killed by the boy-who-lived who were now a father of three little ones under the ages of eight and husband of a pretty red-haired woman a year younger then himself. Still best friends to his childhood pals.

Most of the children from the battle had children now. All too young to be sent to Hog warts. All but one that is.

Most were betting where this child would go. Half lion, half snake. Bets were placed for both. Even for the houses for the Eagle and Badger.

Two proud parents. Heads of their houses waited impatiently, sharing looks of happiest, love, and sadness, as their oldest child of their five little ones began the first step in leaving the nest.

The name was called. "Raquel Black", and all were silent. A brown-eyed girl with straight brown hair (most differently from her father) stepped up to the stool. Hermione and Regulus shared a look, both have been saying the she was going to end up in their own house. The hat opened his most and shouted. "Ravenclaw". The houses cheered, many people lost money, and both parents were thrilled. Better Ravenclaw then the house of their spouses, (but neither would never admit that to the other).

An old man smiled when he heard the news. A twinkle in his light blue eyes. He placed his hat upon his head and smiled as he started to leave for Hogwarts to collect his winnings from all the teachers and the proud parents. Reminding himself he would have to go to the Weasleys Sunday and the Potters to collect the rest.

The End


End file.
